


Король в желтом

by Edhi_l



Category: Original Work
Genre: 20th Century, Adventure, Great Depression, Horror, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhi_l/pseuds/Edhi_l
Summary: В маленьких городах сокрыто много тайн. Но иногда тайна только одна. И поверьте, вы не хотите ее узнать.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	Король в желтом

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/38GEG)

_«Не присылайте подкрепление, отдуб все хорошо.  
И все то, что раньше было не в порядке, ил дярв прошло.  
Приезжайте к нам, йомод титсупто сав ил дярв акыдалв йывон шан».  
Oxxxymiron – HPL _

Дождь зарядил с удвоенной силой, когда мы съехали с трассы и направились на юго-восток, в сторону Нью-Йорка. Мой спутник Джон Коллинз без конца сверялся с картой, бормоча что-то себе под нос и крутя в руках огрызок карандаша. Я же силился что-то либо рассмотреть сквозь лобовое стекло и предугадать, что ждет нас в дальнейшем.

Дорога производила удручающее впечатление: начавшая зарастать травой, скрывающей под собой неглубокие ямы, попадая в которые, автомобиль жалобно «ухал», она то и дело совершала резкие повороты, дабы обогнуть холмы. Эти холмы заслуживали отдельного упоминания: высокие и крутые, покрытые темным низкорослым кустарником, они вызывали чувство необъяснимой тревоги. Будь я моложе или же более впечатлительным, обязательно заметил бы, что все эти кусты словно тянули к нам свои скрученные руки – и только автомобиль не давал им схватить нас.

Сквозь стук дождя раздался долгий и почти оглушающий раскат грома. Коллинз, вздрогнув, выронил карандаш.

– Чертовщина какая-то, – пробормотал он еле слышно, словно, как и я, внезапно оробел перед бесконечными силами стихии.

Я лишь прищурился и еще ближе приник к рулю: дворники уже не справлялись с натиском дождя, сводя на нет всякую возможность разглядеть дорогу.

– Что за чертовщина, – повторил Коллинз и вновь уставился в карту.

Я ничего не ответил.

С Коллинзом я познакомился весной тридцать второго, когда уезжал из Детройта. Находиться в городе после бойни, устроенной Фордом и «фараонами», не было ни сил, ни денег. Не было и перспектив получить хоть какую-то работу. Честно сказать, еще повезло, что меня не арестовали, как Пола или Чарли. Именно тогда, не имея ни работы, ни перспектив, я на последнюю мелочь купил билет на поезд (докуда хватило денег), прихватил вчерашнюю газету, чтобы было чем занять руки, и просто поехал в неизвестность – без какого-либо плана.

Мне всегда нравилось работать с машинами: собирать их, чинить. Было в этом что-то умиротворяющее, как сказала бы покойная мать, светлая ей память. Но сколько таких умельцев? Или даже лучше? Тысячи? Миллионы? Я еще долго продержался – не попал под первую волну сокращений, да даже в нашем голодном марше остался без царапинки. Делало ли это меня везунчиком? Вполне возможно.

Коллинз, как сейчас помню, подсел ко мне на следующей станции. Покосился на несвежую газету, хмыкнул и завязал разговор. Кто такой, куда едешь, что в планах… Ничего такого. Сам представился бывшим то ли юристом, то ли бухгалтером, сейчас оказывающим услуги самого широкого профиля и характера. «Услугами самого широкого профиля и характера», как потом выяснилось, могло оказаться что угодно – от мелкого домашнего ремонта до уборки овощей с полей. Чего он никогда при мне не делал, так это не консультировал ни по юриспруденции, ни по экономике, хотя поводы и были. Откровенно говоря, я подозревал, что Коллинз был обычным мелким бутлегером в бегах то ли от полиции, то ли от мафии или что-то вроде этого. Но одного у Коллинза было не отнять: у него был просто собачий нюх на поиски если не работы, то хотя бы мелкой подработки, выручки с которой хватало на горячий ужин.

Так и жили. Удачно купили подержанный автомобиль и переезжали от одного городка к другому… Сейчас наш путь лежал в Нью-Йорк, но для начала нужно было заехать еще в одно место.

Дождь закончился ровно в тот момент, когда я уже совершенно отчаялся разглядеть перед нами хоть что-то и сбросил скорость, плетясь едва ли быстрее, чем десять миль в час. Он закончился в одно мгновение, словно во исполнение чьей-то высшей воли.

Тем временем дорога резко вильнула в сторону и перед нами открылся вид на долину, лежащую внизу. Но порадоваться появлению наконец-то ровной дороги мы не успели: наш уже далеко не новенький автомобиль оглушительно чихнул и, дернувшись в последний раз, остановился.

Я очень любил автомобили: любил разбираться в их устройстве, любил их мощь, что скрывалась даже под не самой примечательной оболочкой. Именно эта моя страсть в итоге и заставила меня покинуть в свое время Мискатоникский университет и уйти работать на завод к Форду. Но при всей моей любви к автомобилям и умению с ними работать сейчас я прекрасно понимал: нашему верному спутнику пришел конец. Несколько месяцев совместного путешествия окончательно доконали беднягу.

Об этом я и известил Коллинза. Тот продолжал мять в руках карту. В своем нелепом и смешном тюрбане (на самом деле старой рубашке, которой он за неимением шляпы обернул голову от вышедшего солнца) и с жесткой черной бородкой он больше всего напоминал небезызвестного сумасшедшего араба. Никто никогда не видел его портрета, но я был абсолютно уверен: выглядеть тот должен был именно так и никак иначе.

Услышав о невозможности устранить поломку, Коллинз в сердцах бросил карту на землю.

– Ко всем этим бедам мы еще и заблудились, – с горечью произнес он. – И я совершенно не представляю, куда нам двигаться дальше.

Я пожал плечами:

– Предлагаю идти вперед. Всякая дорога должна куда-то вести.

– Но не всякая дорога ведет к чему-то хорошему, – заметил Коллинз, но спорить не стал.

Итак, взяв с собой всю нехитрую поклажу и бросив прощальный взгляд на автомобиль, мы неспешно начали спускаться вниз, в долину.

Шли мы долго, действительно очень долго. Ноги то и дело скользили по грязи и мокрой траве, а холмы, обступавшие поляну, угрожающе нависали над нами, то и дело закрывая выглянувшее солнце. Кустарник на них сменился самыми настоящими деревьями, заслоняющими темной стеной эту долину от всего остального мира, словно безмолвные стражи.

Я попытался поделиться этим ощущением с Коллинзом. Тот долго не отвечал, а когда заговорил, голос его был напряженным:

– Хорошо, если стражи хранят это место от остального мира. Намного хуже, если весь остальной мир они хранят от этого места.

Возразить было нечего.

Солнце скрылось за низкими облаками, а где-то далеко на севере небо начало угрожающе темнеть. В очередной раз собиралась гроза.

***

К тому моменту, как впереди показались первые дома, мы успели вымокнуть до нитки. Коллинз и вовсе был грязен с ног до головы: он запнулся о доски, лежащие поперек дороги. Странное для них место, стоит сказать: какой-то сумасшедший просто поставил их на ребро и закрепил колышками, чтобы те не упали. Так как вся дорога заросла травой, практически нетронутой и не примятой, эту загадочную конструкцию совершенно не было видно. Поэтому в город Коллинз входил грязнее черта, только кое-как оттерев рубашкой грязь с лица.

Традиционного указателя с названием города здесь не было: видимо, это место настолько глухое, что случайных людей здесь просто не бывало, а те, кто был, прекрасно знали, где они находятся и что собираются тут делать. Городок на первый взгляд казался самым обычным: узкие и не слишком чистые улочки, сейчас, несмотря на закончившуюся уже грозу и относительно не поздний час, совершенно пустые, побитая мостовая, старые дома, покрытые облупившейся краской… Дома, когда-то явно красивые: в местах, где краска на них еще сохранилась, она была необычайно яркого и жизнерадостного цвета (ярко-желтого, как летнее солнце, или насыщенно-синего, как спокойное полуденное небо), а на фасадах выделялись резные украшения, словно в старых сказках – но сейчас все это пришло в полное запустение, словно за ними в один момент просто перестали следить.  


Я так увлекся рассматриванием одного домишки с покосившимися стенами, что крупно вздрогнул, когда Коллинз ткнул меня локтем в бок. Проигнорировав мое невольное оханье, он коротко кивнул куда-то влево.

Тот дом, на который он указал, такой же обшарпанным и старый, как и другие, окружала высокая ограда, покрытая облупившейся зеленой краской. Но над этой оградой темными клубами поднимался дым. Мы переглянулись. Я прекрасно понимал, чего хотел от меня Коллинз: нам нужно было где-то ночевать, а узнавать дорогу к ближайшей гостинице (если она тут, разумеется, имелась) придется явно мне – я был хотя бы просто сырой насквозь, тогда как сам Коллинз чем дальше, тем действительно больше напоминал выбравшегося из самой могилы свежего покойника.

Этот дым резко пах чем-то отвратительно-кислым и почему-то паленой шерстью – самое мерзкое сочетание, которое только можно себе представить. Я невольно сглотнул, пытаясь отогнать чувство тошноты, тут же подобравшееся к горлу, и, громко постучав, толкнул ворота.

Первым, что бросилось в глаза, была даже не перекопанная черная земля. И не покосившаяся и опирающаяся на ограду хозяйственная пристройка… Первое, что бросилось в глаза, было большим, галлонов на семь как минимум, закопченным чаном. От него-то и поднимался этот темный и мерзко пахнущий дым. Я невольно сделал шаг назад. Казалось, что во дворе запах был еще невыносимее: паленная шерсть, что-то горелое и одновременно прокисшее, как молоко, простоявшее неделю на солнцепеке.

– Что вам нужно?

Из дома вышла женщина. Высокая, очень и очень худая, в простом темно-желтом платье и босая, она в первый момент напомнила мне жриц какого-нибудь языческого культа, чьи изображения встречались в книгах мискатоникской библиотеки.

– Что вам нужно? – с нажимом повторила она, не выпуская из рук какую-то длинную палку. Лицо ее оставалось совершенно непроницаемым.

Я сглотнул.

– Мы ищем, где переночевать. Гостиницу. Или, может быть, кто-то сдает комнаты…

– Дальше по улице, – резко оборвала она меня. – До самого конца, рядом с парком. Не пропу́стите.

И ушла в дом, захлопнув за собой дверь. В чане что-то булькнуло – и запахло еще отвратительнее.

Коллинз ждал меня на дороге, безуспешно пытаясь отряхнуть одежду. Грязь на ней уже начала подсыхать, но у него все равно больше получалось размазать ее, чем реально что-то стряхнуть. Я ничего ему не сказал, лишь махнул рукой, призывая следовать за собой.

Женщина не соврала – гостиницу, несмотря на отсутствие вывески, действительно ни за что нельзя было пропустить или не заметить. Это было единственное двухэтажное здание, которое нам встретилось, с огромными окнами на первом этаже, сквозь которые был виден обеденный зал с изящными столиками на тонких ножках, какие ожидаешь увидеть скорее на центральных улицах крупных городов, чем в глухой провинции. Коллинз даже остановился на мгновение и в восхищении присвистнул. Действительно, посреди серой и попросту неухоженной улицы здание казалось почти резиденцией мэра или губернатора. И тем контрастнее выглядела рядом с ним темная сгорбленная фигура человека, резкими движениями подметающего мостовую перед высоким крыльцом.

Мы подошли почти вплотную, когда он, видимо, услышав наши шаги, резко поднял голову и обернулся. На одно долгое мгновение мы встретились с ним взглядами. Молодой человек, скорее, даже мальчишка, на вид лет девятнадцати, с тонкими чертами лица и бледной кожей… В нем не было ничего примечательного, кроме глаз. Огромных глаз, даже не темно-карих, а практически черных, каких я никогда прежде не встречал ни у американцев, ни у мигрантов.

Ни у кого не было таких глаз.

Одно долгое мгновение мы смотрели друг на друга, а потом мальчишка резко отвернулся, сгорбился еще сильнее, до побелевших пальцев сжал древко метлы и сделал шаг в сторону, давая нам пройти к крыльцу.

Коллинз первым толкнул дверь и вошел в здание. Я, с трудом подавив желание обернутся, последовал за ним.

Мне не показалось: изнутри первый этаж действительно выглядел так, словно сошел со страниц газетной хроники какого-нибудь крупного светского мероприятия, и был совершенно чужероден здесь, в маленьком и забытом всем городишке. Несколько столов как на парижских открытках, аккуратные стулья с резными спинками, широкие окна и большой стол в другом конце казавшегося огромным зала, за которым была приоткрытая дверь.  
Именно через нее и появился внушительных габаритов мужчина лет пятидесяти, смахивающий на ирландца то ли своими ярко-рыжими не тронутыми сединой волосами, то ли ящиком с бутылками, который держал в руках.

– Посетители! – громогласно объявил он, ставя звякнувший ящик на стол. – Но в каком же вы виде!

Не успели мы ничего сказать, как были усажены за стол посреди зала, а перед Коллинзом еще и оказалась миска с горячей водой и свежим полотенцем – отмыть лицо и руки.

– Сара! Горячий обед, и быстро, – скомандовал мужчина и, отодвинув стул, сел рядом с нами.

Стул под ним угрожающе скрипнул, но устоял.

– Сэмуэль О’Райли, – представился он. – Хозяин этого заведения. А вы кто и откуда? Проездом у нас наверняка?

Мы представились и назвали город, в который направлялись. О’Райли цокнул языком.

– Это ж совершенно в другую сторону, – удивился он. – Вы, ребята, с пути сбились, и давно. Карты не было, что ли?

Уши Коллинза покраснели, а сам он пробормотал что-то невнятное. О’Райли хохотнул и потянулся хлопнуть его по плечу, но, оценив плачевное состояние одежды собеседника, в смущении убрал руку.

– Ну так вот, ребята… Сара, обед, я сказал! Ну так вот, ребята, зашли вы совершенно в другую сторону, да еще и в неудачно время: дожди, дороги все размыло, самим вам до цивилизации, – это слово О’Райли произнес с явным презрением, – без автомобиля не добраться.

Наверное, на наших лицах ясно читались все испытанные эмоции, потому что О’Райли снова захохотал и добавил:

– Да не расстраивайтесь вы так. В конце недели мой племянничек, Фрэнк, приедет. Любит он навещать своих стариков – привозит нам свежую прессу да медикаменты. Говорит, что нравится ему отдыхать тут от всей этой городской суеты и гонки за выживание. Здесь-то нам плевать и на кризис ваш, и на дурацкие законы, – тут он бросил хитрый взгляд на ящик на столе и заговорщически подмигнул. – Так вот, приедет Фрэнк – я его попрошу, чтобы он вас до ближайшего города довез. Он славный малый – согласится. Да, Сара?

Дверь снова открылась, и появилась женщина: невысокая и полноватая, но такая же рыжая, как и О’Райли. В руках она держала поднос с двумя дымящимися тарелками супа. Я почувствовал, как желудок сжался в комок от резко подступившего голода, и сглотнул. От наблюдательного О’Райли это не скрылось.

– Ешьте, мальчики. А потом кликните Аарона – он покажет вам комнаты.

Мы переглянулись.

– Сколько мы должны… – начал было Коллинз, потянувшись за кошельком, но О’Райли замахал руками.

– Нисколько, мальчики, нисколько. Наш благодетель оплатит все, когда узнает о вашей ситуации. Да и мы тут не слишком жалуем деньги – ни к чему хорошему они Большой мир не привели. А благодетель щедр и великодушен – он не простит, если у вас о нашем милом городе останутся плохие впечатления. Ешьте и отдыхайте.  


Но Коллинз был упорен:

– Так нельзя, – твердо произнес он. – Платить нужно абсолютно за все, пусть и не всегда деньгами. Что от нас потребуется? Не хотите доллары, так, может, нужна какая-нибудь помощь?

О’Райли в ответ лишь еще пуще замахал руками:

– За вас заплатят. Наш благодетель очень щедр и очень любит гостей. Но обо всем этом не сейчас. Сейчас ешьте, немедленно! – и грозно хлопнул ладонью по столу, от чего тарелки буквально подпрыгнули.

Мы, все трое, рассмеялись.

А жизнь определенно не так уж и плоха, как показалась изначально…

Это был самый вкусный суп, который я ел если не за всю свою жизнь, то за последние пару лет точно. Хотя бы потому, что впервые за это время в нем было настоящее и сочное мясо. Кончился он слишком быстро, но просить добавки совесть не позволила ни мне, ни Коллинзу. Поэтому мы только перенесли пустые тарелки на широкий стол и уже собирались искать загадочного Аарона, когда с улицы вошел тот мальчишка, что мел мостовую.

Он все так же горбился и смотрел немного в сторону, словно избегая встречаться с нами взглядом даже случайно.

– О’Райли просил показать вам комнату, – негромко сказал он. – Пойдемте, я вас провожу.

За ним мы последовали к лестнице, что вела на второй этаж. Лестница была настолько узкой, что вдвоем на ней было бы сложно разойтись, поэтому мы шли друг за другом. Я шел вторым и постоянно ловил себя на том, что не свожу взгляда с острых лопаток Аарона, видневшихся сквозь тонкую ткань старой рубашки. «А ведь он высокий, – неожиданно подумалось мне. – Сутулится, но он высокий».

Нам выделили достаточно маленькую комнатушку, в которой с трудом помещались две кровати. Аарон секунду мялся на пороге, а потом, пробормотав что-то на прощание, быстро сбежал по лестнице.

Я еще некоторое время смотрел ему вслед.

***

Аарон действительно оказался даже на пару дюймов выше, чем я сам. От него почему-то пахло летней грозой и чем-то свежим. А у его губ был почти забытый вкус вишни.

Аарон сидел у меня на коленях и, прижимаясь всем телом, позволял себя целовать. Целовать сильно, глубоко и жарко, как мне хотелось ровно с того момента, как я увидел его. И Аарон отвечал – не слишком умело, но очень искренне. Так крепко цеплялся за мои плечи, словно только эта опора и помогала ему удерживать равновесие, и прижимался восхитительно твердым пахом к моему животу. Его брюки уже давно были расстегнуты и чуть приспущены, а сам он только и мог, что жалобно стонать мне в рот, позволяя мять свое тело. Его восхитительное тело, так отзывчиво и доверчиво отвечающее на каждое мое движение. Тело, словно созданное для того, чтобы его любили. Любили сильно и со всей страстью, оставляя следы, о которых потом можно сладко вспоминать.

Аарон тихо простонал, а его руки медленно скользнули по моей груди, сами расстегнули брюки и легли на давно уже твердый член.

Я не смог сдержать стона… с которым и проснулся.

Проснулся и лежал еще несколько длинных минут, напряженно всматриваясь в предрассветный полумрак комнаты. Член оставался все таким же твердым и уже начинал ныть, а я все пытался услышать хоть что-то в этой сонной тишине. Слышал ровное дыхание Коллинза, спавшего на соседней кровати, слышал непонятные шорохи, доносившиеся с улицы… Не слышал только одного.

Не слышал голоса собственного разума. Хоть чего-то, что сказало бы, что это неправильно, что так нельзя.

Но это было единственно правильным. И так было можно.

Рука сама скользнула под одеяло и сжала пах. Хватило буквально пары движений – и я, выгнувшись и почти до крови прикусив губу, кончил. Кончил с мыслью о темных и почти колдовских глазах мальчишки.

Я уже несколько лет знал, что со мной что-то не так. Что красивые девушки в самых коротких юбках с тех запретных фотографий и рисунков, которые есть у каждого подростка, не так же красивы, как Джерри, что приносил матери молоко по утрам. Что наблюдение за то краснеющим, то одергивающим рукава своих белоснежных рубашек профессором Джексоном доставляет намного больше удовольствия, чем поход в какой-нибудь квартал красных фонарей.

Со мной что-то было не так, но бороться с этим я не находил никаких сил. И я не стал даже пытаться, а позволил водовороту жизни нести меня дальше. Мимолетные связи, поцелуи украдкой в темных переулках – все это заставляло сердце биться чаще, и не только от прилива адреналина. В этом и выражалось мое желание жить.

Но никогда не было вот так – с первого взгляда. Аарон очень красив, он наверняка полукровка (говорят, первые дети от подобных союзов особенно хороши собой), но вот так сразу…

Мы смеялись, когда говорили в Мискатонике о концепции любви с первого взгляда. Но сейчас я был готов поверить во что угодно.

Я буквально на мгновение закрыл глаза, но, наверное, задремал. К счастью, в этот раз без сновидений.

Утро наступило как-то в один момент. Вот я прикрыл глаза, а в следующую секунду луч солнца лег на мое лицо, заставив поморщиться и, наконец, окончательно проснуться. Я нащупал часы на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Почти восемь утра – давно не приходилось спать так долго.

Умывшись и как только возможно приведя себя в порядок, я вышел из комнаты и по неведомо какому стечению обстоятельств буквально столкнулся с Аароном. Тот уронил корзину с бельем, которую нес в руках, пробормотал под нос сбивчивые извинения. Я попытался помочь ему собрать рассыпавшиеся рубашки, но в какой-то момент мы одновременно схватили одну и ту же вещь. Аарон отдернул руку первым, но я успел почувствовать, какие горячие у него пальцы. Он же лишь быстро собрал оставшиеся вещи и поспешно направился дальше по коридору. При этом он сильно припадал на правую ногу.

Коллинз уже сидел внизу около большого, как я его мысленно начал называть, стола и доедал кашу. Мрачный О’Райли что-то отмечал в толстом гроссбухе, но, заметив меня, широко улыбнулся и вновь позвал Сару. Та принесла тарелку с кашей, молча поставила ее на стол и, так же не произнеся ни слова, удалилась.

– Вот что, мальчики, – начал О’Райли, когда я принялся за еду. – Уточнил я у нашего благодетеля: он оплатит все счета. Сказал, что взамен просит только навестить его как-нибудь, рассказать, что в мире происходит: давно у нас никого не было, а новости доходят плохо. Посидите с нашим стариком пару вечерков, поговорите – вот и сочтетесь.

– По рукам, – Коллинз поднялся и достал из кармана пачку сигарет. – Я выйду, если никто не против – хочу воздухом подышать.

Возражений, естественно, не последовало, и он ушел. Я вернулся к каше, а О’Райли – к своему гроссбуху.

– Где живет этот ваш благодетель? – наконец, спросил я, нарушив затянувшееся молчание.

О’Райли поднял голову.

– Прямо по улице и через два перекрестка налево, а там – до самого конца. Я бы с вами Аарона отправил, но боюсь, не дохромает он никуда сегодня. Да и не любит он туда ходить почему-то.

Я нахмурился. Значит, не показалось.

– А что случилось? – спросил как можно небрежнее. – Упал?

О’Райли мрачно хохотнул и снова опустил взгляд в гроссбух.

– Упал… Ну да, это теперь так называется. – И продолжил уже серьезнее. – Отец его поколачивает, когда напьется. А парень терпит. И зря! Дело-то просто решается… Нужно только иметь должное желание.  


– Не все решает желание, – нахмурился я. – Они не сбываются так просто.

О’Райли резко перестал писать.

– Это смотря кому их загадывать, – многозначительно ответил он. – И какую цену ты готов заплатить за них.

***

Дом был выкрашен в ярко-желтый цвет. Кое-где краска облупилась, кое-где почти выгорела на солнце, но во всем остальном это было самое красивое и чистое здание в городе из всех, что мы видели.

Некоторое время мы с Коллинзом стояли перед дверью и шепотом пытались договориться, уместно ли будет появиться с визитом в столь ранний час или стоило прийти после обеда. Но потом пришли к выводу, что если что-то будет не так, то мы просто уйдем и появимся в более удобное для старика время. На том и порешили.

Звонка не было, зато был искусный дверной молоток, выполненный в виде широкого и тяжелого кольца, которое сжимал в пасти лев с роскошной гривой. На наш стук за дверью послышались тихие шаркающие шаги, словно тот, кто шел из глубины дома, еле передвигал ноги.

Дверь нам открыла немолодая уже женщина. Лицо ее было обветренным и морщинистым, а седые волосы собраны в высокий тугой узел. Несколько долгих секунд она смотрела совершенно невидящим взглядом куда-то сквозь нас, словно никак не могла сосредоточиться, а потом молча отошла в сторону, давая пройти внутрь.

– Господин ван Гейт уже ждет вас, – еле слышно пробормотала она, вытирая руки о замызганный желтоватый передник. – Прошу за мной. – И медленно, с трудом передвигая ноги, направилась в глубь дома.

Первым, что мне запомнилось, было не общее запустение и пыль длинного узкого коридора, по которому мы шли, не выцветшие полосатые обои и не висевшие то здесь, то там старые фотографии, больше напоминающие темные провалы. Первое, на что я невольно обратил внимание, было запахом. Запахом чего-то прокисшего, словно от забытого на много дней на солнцепеке молока, смешанного с запахом мокрой шерсти. Вновь это отвратительнейшее сочетание… Самое ужасное, что мне доводилось чувствовать.

Я старался дышать только ртом и неглубоко, одновременно жалел, что уже успел позавтракать, и радовался, что мы пошли сюда именно сейчас, а не в послеобеденное время. Дополнительные мучения доставлял тот факт, что женщина перед нами с трудом передвигалась, вынуждая нас идти так же медленно и продолжать дышать этим смрадом. Так плохо не пахло даже в том вагоне, в котором за сутки до этого перевозили цирковых лошадей и в котором мне пришлось провести одну бесконечно долгую дождливую ночь.

Я перевел взгляд на идущего рядом Коллинза и с удивлением обнаружил, что прежде чересчур изнеженный Коллинз даже не думал морщиться или хоть как-то показывать, что ему неприятно здесь находиться. Напротив, он с видимым любопытство осматривался, а иногда и вовсе замедлял и без того неспешный шаг, чтобы рассмотреть запечатленных на фотографиях людей.

И вот, когда уже начало казаться, что конца нашему шествию не будет и мы просто ходим по кругу, коридор резко свернул и вывел в большую комнату. Огромное окно было приоткрыто, и дышать сразу же стало чуточку легче. Я не выдержал и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, воротник которой будто бы впивался мне в самое горло.

Электричество не было включено, и окно было единственным источником света, но его не хватало, чтобы осветить комнату. Солнечный свет словно рассеивался и терялся в тяжелых шторах, не доставал до книжных полок, на которых темнели тома в старых тяжелых переплетах, а в самом дальнем и темном углу за широким столом сидел старик.

Клянусь, это был самый старый человек, которого я только встречал в своей жизни! А ведь я когда-то учился в Мискатонике, и это говорит о многом. У старика была совершенно пергаментная кожа, покрытая темными пигментными пятнами, и высокие залысины, а сохранившиеся на его голове волосы были белее снега.

– Марта, – еле слышно произнес он. – Марта, ты привела наших гостей?

Голос его был глухим, а речь – чуть невнятной, словно каждое слово давалось ему с невыносимым трудом. Старик медленно поднял дрожащую руку и указал на два темных то ли от времени, то ли из-за материала кресла напротив своего стола. Мы сели. Мне на мгновение почудилось, что я куда-то проваливаюсь – но нет, просто кресло оказалось неожиданно мягким и невыносимо пыльным. От пыли тут же зачесалось в носу, и я с трудом перевел дыхание и сдержал чих. Боялся, как бы этой своей невольной реакцией организма не потревожить царившее тут безмолвие.

– Марта, – так же еле слышно пробормотал ван Гейт, – принеси кофе нашим гостям.

Марта лишь молча склонила голову и поспешно вышла. Казалось, что без нас она начала двигаться намного быстрее, словно, как и я, не хотела находиться здесь дольше необходимого. Старик с тяжелым вздохом перевел дыхание и медленно выпрямился в своем кресле, сложив руки на груди. Взгляд его светлых начавших слепнуть глаз остановился на мне. Я невольно вздернул подбородок. Взгляд старика оказался на удивление цепким.

– Похож, – тихо произнес он и чуть склонил голову. – Святые небеса, как же ты похож на Джонатана.

Он цокнул языком и медленно протянул ко мне руку. Я с трудом удержался, чтобы не отпрянуть, но старик лишь взял со стола покрытую пылью фоторамку из латуни и повернул изображением к нам.

Это была не фотография, а старый рисунок. Линии карандаша почти выцвели, но на нем еще можно было рассмотреть лицо молодого человека. Я не могу судить, были ли мы схожи чертами лица или чем-то еще – в тот момент мне отчаянно не хотелось разглядывать что-либо в этой комнате и в этом доме. Хотелось поскорее вырваться на свежий воздух, оказаться как можно дальше от этого смрада. А вот Коллинз, напротив, с интересом рассмотрел рисунок и с уверенностью сказал: да, есть в нас что-то схожее. Например, форма носа и разрез глаз совершенно одинаковые.

Смех ван Гейта больше напоминал хриплое карканье ворона.

– Мой мальчик, – просмеявшись, произнес он. – Мой единственный мальчик уехал на войну много лет назад. Воевал за двадцать восьмой, за его независимость. И так и не вернулся. Отдал жизнь в борьбе с этими…

Он резко оборвал себя и отвернулся. Я невольно ощутил что-то вроде сострадания. Одинокий старик, похоронивший единственного сына… Никому такой судьбы не пожелаешь.

Появление Марты немного разрядило обстановку. Я с благодарным кивком принял из ее рук чашку из тонкого фарфора и тут же сделал глоток.

Не хватит слов, чтобы описать, каких усилий мне стоило сохранить нейтральное выражение лица: кофе был невыносимо горьким, а на зубах будто бы скрипнул песок. Я поспешно поставил чашку на стол, краем глаза заметив, что Коллинз последовал моему примеру. Ван Гейт все так же смотрел куда-то в сторону, пока за Мартой не закрылась дверь. Только тогда он перевел взгляд на нас.

– Расскажите, – тихо произнес он, – что там происходит, в Большом мире?

Мы с Коллинзом переглянулись. Вот что рассказать о нашем сумасшедшем мире? Про кризис, готовый сожрать всех? Про итальянскую мафию, что скоро будет править на улицах Америки? Про голод? Про обесценивание денег?

Ван Гейт невозмутимо ждал ответа, давая нам собраться с мыслями.  


Рассказ начал Коллинз. Он говорил про города, через которые мы с ним проехали. Про то, как за пригоршню долларов купили старую, но хорошую машину, которая прослужила нам верой и правдой столько времени. Даже грустно пошутил, что нынче при заселении в гостиницу спрашивают, для какой цели требуется номер. Если чтобы просто спать, то без проблем, а если чтобы выброситься из окна, необходимо занять очередь.

Тонкие губы ван Гейта тронула усмешка.

– А что Пруссия? – спросил он. – К чему привела их та революция в марте?

Коллинз запнулся и бросил на меня быстрый взгляд. Я лишь пожал плечами. Старик, видимо, совсем запутался в годах. Пруссия? Надо же, что вспомнил. Нынешняя Германия существует уже десятки лет.

– Коммунисты тогда проиграли, – осторожно сказал я. – Так что не уверен, что это можно назвать именно революцией.

Но ван Гейт решительно тряхнул головой.

– Нет, – категорично возразил он. – Они долго воевали, очень долго…

К концу фразы его голос совсем затих и ван Гейт замер в своем кресле, прикрыв глаза, словно эта вспышка разом лишила его всех сил.

Я же зажмурился, пытаясь справиться с дурнотой. Кажется, будто запах резко усилился и стал совсем удушающим. Это было уже просто невыносимо.

– Прошу прощения, – я поднялся на ноги. – Я…

Ван Гейт медленно открыл глаза и слабо улыбнулся.

– Прогуляйтесь, мой мальчик, – тихо сказал он. – Вам явно нужно на свежий воздух. Но обязательно возвращайтесь. Буду вас с нетерпением ждать.

С трудом дослушав фразу, я быстро вышел из комнаты.

Прочь. Прочь отсюда – из этого дома и из этого города. Я совершенно точно не представлял, как найти в себе силы дождаться конца недели и уехать.

Уехать и забыть про это место.

– Чего бы вы хотели в своей жизни, мистер Коллинз? – донесся до меня голос ван Гейта.

Что ответил Коллинз, я уже не услышал.

Этот первый глоток тяжелого, словно бы предгрозового воздуха показался мне самым сладким. Входная дверь захлопнулась, чувствительно ударив по лопаткам, но я был не в силах пошевелиться – только дышать и дышать этим воздухом, чистым от всего того смрада, что царил внутри дома.

Наконец, я сделал несколько шагов, сошел с крыльца и для чего-то обернулся. Дом словно нависал над каменной дорожкой, а его желтый цвет казался каким-то совершенно… сюрреалистическим. У меня не было слов, чтобы описать то чувство, которое я испытывал. Такое чувство может настигнуть в самой чаще леса, где неоткуда ждать помощи, где только и остается, что бродить между деревами-исполинами, закрывающими солнечный свет. Оно возникает, когда ты почти выбился из сил, но вдруг видишь вдалеке просвет – и у тебя появляется надежда, что скоро выйдешь на поляну, а где-то неподалеку уже слышится шум мотора проезжающего автомобиля.

Такое чувство я ощутил однажды в мискатоникской библиотеке, где учил материал для семинара. Тогда, засидевшись почти до полуночи, я словно потерялся между рядами книжных полок, хранящих немое знание давно ушедших эпох, среди равнодушных справочников, среди газетных статей, содержавших в себе жуткие, пробирающие до костей подробности событий с фронта или тех убийств в Лондоне, что творились много лет назад. Это чувство… Чувство, словно ты прикоснулся к чему-то могущественному, к чему-то, рядом с чем ты даже не мелкая букашка – ты просто пыль, которую Нечто не заметит на своем пути. И ты сумел не только прикоснуться к ней, но и спастись после этого безрассудного поступка.

Я, напуганный собственным мыслями, попятился и, запнувшись, отвел глаза, силясь удержаться на ногах. А когда вновь поднял взгляд на дом, то это чувство уже ушло. Растворилось где-то глубоко внутри меня, оставляя после себя только ощущение неловкости от собственных глупых мыслей. Это ведь глупость, не так ли?

Дальнейшие события я могу объяснить только этим своим состоянием растерянности и совершенной невнимательности к окружающему миру. Я оказался настолько погружен в свои мысли, сосредоточен на этом толком не сформировавшемся внутри себя чувстве, уходящем все дальше и глубже, что совершенно не понимал, куда шел и, что важнее, как долго.

– Во имя Желтого Короля!

Этот детский крик, чуть дрожащий от восторга и от значимости для его владельца слов, вырвал меня из мыслей. Я остановился и в некоторой беспомощности обернулся: ноги сами вывели в неизвестную мне часть этого городка. В итоге я совершенно не понимал, где сейчас нахожусь, так как все улицы в этом городе были совершенно одинаковыми: серыми и безликими, а единственными яркими пятнами были то тут, то там выкрашенные в желтый цвет элементы фасадов домов или оград перед ними.

– Во имя Желтого Короля! – повторился крик, и из-за поворота выскочили трое чумазых мальчишек.

Во всем мире мальчишки такого возраста совершенно одинаковы. Они носят заштопанные штаны, порванные в драках или во время их мальчишеских приключений, рубахи их криво застегнуты, а в руках обязательно имеется рогатка или длинная палка, коими обладатели тайком гордятся. Даже в этом странном городе мальчишки были именно такими, и я невольно улыбнулся. Давно прошло то время, когда я точно так же носился с соседскими братьями-близнецами, с которыми сбегал на рыбалку или строить в ближайшем лесу укрытие, где мы рассказывали друг другу страшные истории и хвастались невероятными приключениями, по большей части выдуманными там же.

Двое этих мальчишек были вооружены толстыми, больше похожими на дубинки, палками, а третий, отставший от компании на пару шагов, тащил за собой по дороге большой мешок. Я нахмуримся: мешок то и дело шевелился, и оттуда доносился отчетливый скулеж.

– Быстрее, Томми, – крикнул один мальчишка с палкой. – Да врежь ты ему – пусть заткнется. Король не будет ждать.

Другой мальчишка, Томми, лишь шумно выдохнул, тряхнул головой, отбрасывая с глаз челку, и потащил мешок дальше.

В том, что в мешке был кто-то живой, я уже не сомневался, а когда третий мальчишка замахнулся над ним, явно собираясь ударить своей палкой, то громко их окликнул.

Мальчишки обернулись, ничуть не смутившись тому, за каким занятием я их застал. Видимо, были совсем отпетыми хулиганами, если даже не попытались спрятать от взрослого палки или мешок.

– Что это вы делаете? – как можно строже спросил я, подходя ближе. Никогда не любил быть ответственным взрослым, который поучает детей и оберегает их от дурных проступков, но тут ошибки быть не могло: в мешке кто-то тихо скулил от боли.

– Дар для Короля в желтом, сэр, – ответил один из мальчишек так, словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. – Поймали около леса – видимо, забрел случайно.

– И что вы хотите сделать с этим… даром? Куда его несете?

Нет, я знал и даже еще помнил, что дети части придумывают смеха ради подобные игры и тайные ритуалы, но мучить кого-то ради них – это уже слишком.

Мальчишки переглянулись и уставились на меня как на болвана, который спросил, сколько будет дважды два.

– К кладбищу, сэр, – продолжил все тот же мальчишка, сжимая в руках палку. – Там то самое место, где живет Король.

Он явно хотел добавить что-то еще, но тут вперед шагнул Томми.

– Он наш, – крикнул он. Лицо его буквально побелело от ярости. – Он наш, мы его поймали! Король исполнит за него наше желание! Его и так не на многое хватит!

И шагнул вперед, замахиваясь на меня своими кулаками. Но мешок он выпустил из рук, и оттуда, дрожа и поскуливая, выпал крупный щенок – почти взрослая собака, но такая тощая, словно голодала неделями. Впрочем, я бы не удивился, если бы все так и было.

Я наклонился, осторожно протягивая к щенку открытую ладонь. Тот оскалился, но даже не попытался сбежать или зарычать – настолько был без сил.

Мальчишки замерли, а я, не поднимая на них головы, тихо скомандовал:

– Пошли прочь. Быстро.

Что-то в моем голосе убедило их, что лучше не спорить, и они, подхватив мешок, бросились наутек.

– Он заберет мое желание себе, – донесся до меня плаксивый голос Томми, но другие мальчишки быстро утащили его дальше по улице.

Желание, какой-то неведомый король… Не дети, а сущие бандиты! Я никогда не понимал людей, которые могли поднять на кого-то руку: они мне казались совершенно безжалостными монстрами, возомнившими себе, что у них есть право причинять другим боль и страдание. А в том, что щенка знатно поколотили, я, к сожалению, даже не сомневался.

– Тише, – негромко, чтобы окончательно его не напугать, прошептал я и осторожно коснулся его головы.

Щенок дрожал всем телом и как-то сжался, напрягаясь, словно перед прыжком.

– Тише, – повторил я и нагнулся ближе, чтобы взять щенка на руки, но он, извернувшись, коротко укусил мою ладонь и бросился бежать из своих последних сил.

Я прижал ладонь к себе. У щенка не хватило сил даже толком прокусить кожу, не говоря уже о том, чтобы быстро убежать, но догонять его я не стал. Бесполезно: он все равно не будет доверять людям, а эти мальчишки, пожалуй, уже достаточно напуганы, чтобы начать свою охоту заново.  


Так, постояв некоторое время, глядя вслед щенку, я развернулся и небыстро пошел обратно, силясь найти дорогу если не в гостиницу, то хотя бы к дому ван Гейта. 

Но вместо этого я оказался перед воротами старого кладбища. Сам не понимал толком, как смог попасть к нему – просто в один момент вышел на окраину города, увидел церковь вдалеке и, не сумев подавить любопытства, подошел ближе.

Уже чувствовалось приближение осени, особенно здесь, на открытой всем ветрам местности. Я поплотнее запахнул свою старую куртку, силясь сохранить тепло, но не слишком в этом преуспел – холодный воздух буквально пронизывал насквозь. И вот сейчас я, дрожа, стоял около железной решетки ворот старого кладбища. Замка на них не было, но толкнуть ворота и войти я почему-то никак не мог решиться.

Было в старых церквях и кладбищах какое-то свое умиротворение. Здесь времени не то чтобы не существовало – оно просто теряло всякую значимость. Спешить было банально некуда и незачем. Здесь уже все закончилось и все свершилось. Не оставалось тревог и какой-то суеты. И именно здесь лучше всего было размышлять о чем-то важном. Мне нравились такие места: они покоряли своим мрачным величием. Наверное, можно было бы войти и подумать в этой тишине, если бы не стремительно темнеющее небо.

Еще одна гроза.

И я, в очередной раз подняв воротник куртки, развернулся и быстро пошел обратно.

Ветер настойчиво подгонял меня в спину.

***

Наверное, не стоит говорить, как долго я плутал, пытаясь найти дорогу. Совершенно одинаковые на первый взгляд дома сыграли злую шутку: я совершенно не представлял, куда идти, а на пустых улицах не было ни одного прохожего. Наверное, стоило уже тогда обратить на это внимание, но разве мы с первого раза в состоянии заметить то, что потом, в процессе анализа всего происходящего, кажется нам важным? Будний день даже в крошечном городе – это не время для праздных шатаний.

Так и брел я по пыльным улицам, изредка поправляя воротник куртки и продвигаясь вперед безо всякой конкретной цели. Зверски хотелось закурить. Вообще, я оставил эту слишком дорогостоящую привычку, но иногда сигарета казалась мне просто необходимой.

Сунув руку в карман, я с удивлением нащупал смятую пачку Camel с одной оставшейся сигаретой и спичечный коробок. Я даже остановился, рассматривая практически полностью выцветшее изображение верблюда на пачке.

Это были единственные сигареты, которые я в принципе уважал. А еще я совершенно точно знал, что их просто не могло быть в моей куртке – помнил, как выкурил последнюю из точно такой же пачки пару месяцев назад на небольшой заправочной станции, пока Коллинз заигрывал с женщиной, торговавшей неподалеку яблоками.

Но, по всей видимости, та была все же не последней.

Я чиркнул спичкой и прикурил. Знакомый вкус дыма наполнил рот и проник в легкие, даря то чувство умиротворения, которого мне сейчас так не хватало. Я прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом. Было в этом горьком дыме что-то прекрасное. Затянулся еще раз, уже вслепую, задержал дыхание и так же медленно выдохнул. Был у нас на курсе один чудак, что после возвращения из путешествия по Индии начал практиковать какую-то гимнастику и говорил, что все дело в дыхании. Оно должно быть медленным и неспешным, чтобы человек успевал почувствовать, что он живет здесь и сейчас. Чудак, одним словом. Но курить после его рассказов я начал именно так: медленно, ощущая каждый вдох.

Наконец, я открыл глаза. И почти сразу увидел на другой стороне улицы знакомую мальчишескую фигуру.

Аарон, как и я, кутался в старую куртку (казалось, она явно с чужого плеча и велика ему как минимум на три размера) и трогательно прижимал к груди неаккуратный букет цветов. Только эти цветы меня и остановили – не позволили окликнуть и подойти ближе.

У него свидание? Интересно, с кем?

Было какое-то извращенное удовольствие в том, чтобы представлять его с кем-то еще. Кто она? Такая же хрупкая девочка, что для каждой их встречи убегает из-под родительского надзора? Они мечтают о свадьбе и о другой жизни? Или Аарона заполучила себе уже замужняя дама или чья-то вдова? В этом случае они тоже должны прятаться, но уже не торопясь и просто наслаждаясь своей близостью. Или…

Я невольно облизнул разом пересохшие губы и дрожащей рукой поднес сигарету ко рту. Лучше всего Аарон представился в чьих-то крепких, мужских, объятиях. Желательно моих. От дыма чуть запершило в горле, и я медленно сглотнул. Давно такого не было. Когда я хотел кого-то так сильно, вот так сразу и целиком? Наверное, еще во время учебы. Но тогда был такой возраст, когда вспыхиваешь ярко, но и сгораешь стремительно.

Аарон небыстро шел, все так же не оборачиваясь и не замечая меня. А я, мысленно себе проклиная, шел за ним, отставая на добрый десяток шагов. Зачем? Не знаю. Может быть, чтобы увидеть и убедиться. Но убедиться в чем? Что это для меня изменит? Ничего. Но и не идти за Аароном я тоже почему-то не мог.

В один момент он остановился так резко, что, двигайся я прямо за ним, непременно врезался бы ему в спину. Аарон некоторое время стоял напротив крошечного одноэтажного дома, словно просевшего в землю от груза времени, коснулся громко скрипнувшей калитки, но заходить во двор не стал. Вместо этого он осторожно вставил между деревянных реек свой букет, что-то негромко произнес и медленно пошел дальше, низко опустив голову и сутулясь еще сильнее, чем обычно.

Я проводил его взглядом, а потом подошел к калитке и коснулся букета кончиками пальцев. Было в этих синих цветах, названия которых я все равно не знал, что-то надрывно-трогательное. Я медленно поднял взгляд. Самый обычный дом из тех, что победнее, с такой же облупившейся краской, на этот раз просто темно-коричневой, пустой крошечный двор, заросший травой и невысоким кустарником, который то тут, то там разрыли собаки. Я невольно присвистнул, оценив размеры этих псов. Видимо, хозяева тратили кучу денег и продуктов, чтобы прокормить своих зверюг: следы от когтей на земле были действительно впечатляющими.

А еще дом выглядел… пустым. Совершенно. Так иногда бывает: вроде бы и все стекла целы, но при этом не отпускает чувство, что там, внутри, уже очень давно никого нет. Так было и здесь – знание, что у дома уже нет хозяев, родилось просто из ниоткуда.

И я решительно толкнул протяжно скрипнувшую калитку.

***

Входную дверь получилось открыть не сразу – мешал искривившийся дверной короб, один из косяков которого попросту навис сверху и словно запирал вход. Мне даже пришлось искать по всему двору достаточно крепкую палку, чтобы приподнять его и, наконец, суметь войти.

В доме пахло старой пылью и чем-то сладковато-пряным. Не тем сладким запахом разложения, которым был буквально пропитан дом ван Гейта, а чем-то, что наводило на мысли о крошечных булочных, где торговали свежим хлебом и домашними сладостями. Я открыл дверь пошире, дав неверному солнечному свету проникнуть внутрь, и огляделся.

Входная дверь вела сразу в жилую комнату, которая явно использовалась одновременно как столовая, гостиная и небольшая библиотека. Это меня в первую очередь и заинтриговало: я никак не ожидал увидеть в подобном месте книги, а уж тем более в таком количестве.  


Книги, старые и потрепанные, были повсюду: одни неаккуратными стопками стояли на обеденном столе, несколько других, открытых на середине и окруженных огарками свечей, лежали прямо на полу. Даже с порога я заметил, что одна из них была действительно очень и очень старой – такую ожидаешь увидеть скорее в музее или в библиотеке какого-нибудь университета с длинной историей. Наподобие Мискатоника.

Пол скрипнул под моими ногами, а слой пыли взметнулся вверх, к потолку. Крохотные покрытые пылью и грязью окна практически не пропускали солнечный свет, поэтому я припер дверь найденной палкой, не давая ей закрыться: перспектива остаться здесь в темноте меня совершенно не прельщала.

Я всегда был любопытен, чего, впрочем, никогда и не отрицал. Меня пленило неизведанное, какая-то моя особенность не позволяла остаться в стороне и не начать исследовать что-либо, что было мне интересно. А этот дом интриговал: чем-то он неуловимо отличался от всех тех, что были в этом городе. Он был парадоксально светлее, чем все остальные дома здесь, намного светлее, чем дом того же ван Гейта, хотя именно в нем не было ни единой яркой краски. И в этом доме было намного… Спокойнее? Отсюда не хотелось уйти так, как обычно хочется покинуть подобные пустые здания. Здесь возникало чувство возвращения в давно знакомое и защищенное место.

Я наклонился, поднял с пола заинтересовавшую меня книгу, своим движением нарушив толстый слой пыли, и замер в удивлении, так и не разогнувшись. На дощатом полу оказался длинный и неровный, словно наспех вырезанный не самым острым ножом, символ, напоминающий птичий след. Я опустился на колени, не задумываясь о том, что пачкаю и без того несвежие брюки, и рукавом куртки очистил добрый метр пола, подсознательно зная, что именно там увижу.

Правее птичьего следа – стрелка, указывающая в сторону двери, а уже левее – ромб, нижние грани которого продолжаются чуть дальше, снова птичий след и снова стрелка в сторону двери.

Профессор Джексон был не просто очень красивым мужчиной. Профессор Джексон был еще очень и очень хорошим преподавателем, лекции которого было не так просто забыть. И я ясно помнил, как он выводил эти же знаки на черной доске и негромко объяснял значение каждого из них, а также значение именно такого их ряда.

Защита дома.

Но почему здесь? Почему посреди комнаты, а не на двери, где им и положено находиться? Я встал с колен и закрыл книгу, которую все еще продолжал держать в руках. Ну конечно, старый добрый справочник по рунам, за которым мы буквально охотились в период экзаменов и которого никогда не хватало на всех, потому что некоторые студенты имели дурную привычку не возвращать именно его.

Я перелистнул на форзац, ожидая увидеть знакомый герб в виде раскрытой книги с альфой и омегой на страницах – но нет. Книга была не из мискатоникской библиотеки. Тогда откуда? Я не знал больше ни единого места в Соединенных Штатах, где можно было бы найти такие вещи.

Это был один из тех немногих случаев, когда я пожалел, что окончить университет мне так и не довелось: покинуть Аркхем, что в штате Массачусетс, меня тогда вынудили обстоятельства и мечта заняться автомобилями как чем-то более приземленным, чем то, что нам, бывало, преподавали в Мискатонике. Поэтому я не мог с уверенностью утверждать, что больше ничья учебная программа не включает в себя такие предметы, как руносложение или аналитика совершенно невообразимых газетных статей из разных десятилетий про исчезновение людей или загадочные смерти. Нам никогда толком не объясняли, для чего все это и кто все те стареющие профессора, которые не вели согласно общедоступному расписанию ни одного предмета, ни общего, ни какого-либо специализированного, но всегда неизменно присутствовали на все лекциях профессора Джексона и оглядывали внимательным и цепким взглядом каждого находящегося в аудитории.

Я аккуратно закрыл книгу, положил ее обратно на пол и подошел к столу. Его я с порога ошибочно принял за обеденный, но сейчас понял, что ошибся. За этим столом именно работали, и работали очень много. Я осторожно коснулся листов, исписанных острым и совершенно непонятным почерком, передвинул их, прочел названия книг на корешках. Все они были историческими хрониками разной степени достоверности: от серьезных научных трудов ученых со смутно знакомыми фамилиями до экземпляров сомнительной беллетристики на дешевой бумаге, обложки которых рвутся после первого же прочтения.

Одна из книг раскрылась, и из нее выпали на стол две старые темные фотографии. Я поднял их и, прищурившись, начал вглядываться в лица запечатленных на них людей.

С одной из них на меня своим пронзительным и умным взглядом смотрел высокий старик в незнакомой военной форме. Я с любопытством перевернул фотографию, но не увидел на обороте ни даты и года снимка, ни вообще каких-либо отметок. Я еще раз взглянул на старика и поднял со стола вторую фотографию, на вид еще более тонкую и выцветшую.

Не узнать старика с первого фото было невозможно: пусть здесь он был младше как минимум лет на тридцать, еще не такой седой, но его взгляд было не спутать ни с чьим другим. А вот рядом с ним…

Я почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Медленно выпрямившись, я подошел к пыльному окну, где света было больше, чем около стола, и еще раз взглянул на фотографию.

Со снимка куда-то за мое левое плечо смотрел ван Гейт. Такой же седой, с высокими залысинами. Снимок не мог передать перманентность его кожи, но это был совершенно точно такой же ван Гейт, каким я его видел считанные часы назад.

Я поспешно перевернул фото. Там чьей-то неверной и дрожащей рукой была выведена почти стершаяся надпись… 

«Лето одна тысяча девятьсот второго года».

Нет, я прекрасно понимал, что после определенного возраста некоторые люди могут не меняться совершенно (примером того служила жена одного из наших преподавателей, которой даже перед смертью нельзя было дать больше сорока), но не спустя более трех десятков лет.

Не знаю, сколько времени я разглядывал фотографию, силясь рассмотреть на ней что-то такое, чему сам не мог бы дать определение, может, пару минут, а может, и полный час, но отвести от нее взгляд меня заставила огромная тень, словно от громадной птицы, что пролетела перед самым окном и на мгновение закрыла собой и без того слабый дневной свет.

Я вздрогнул и, подавшись вперед, провел ладонью по стеклу, стирая с него слой пыли. Сердце билось где-то высоко в горле.

Двор был совершенно пуст, только поднявшийся ветер шевелил высокую траву, изредка открывая оставленные собаками на земле глубокие борозды. На первый взгляд не изменилось ничего, но внутри меня в один миг поселилось какое-то гложущее чувство, которое сейчас настойчиво убеждало, что отсюда нужно уйти. Уйти, и как можно скорее.

Я всегда был реалистом и практиком, но это чувство игнорировать было просто нельзя. Оно давило, словно тяжелые камни где-то в желудке, от него хотелось спрятаться, укрыться и…

И потом я услышал это. Тихий, еле-еле различимый шорох на втором этаже. Шорох, словно что-то бесформенное, рассыпанное по полу, как тюк со старой одеждой, медленно пришло в движение. Этот шорох словно одновременно начался со всех углов и устремился в центр дома – в комнату прямо надо мной.  


Я замер, парализованный совершенно необъяснимым страхом. Это могло быть что угодно: это могли быть мыши, это мог быть порыв ветра, проникший в открытые окна, это могло быть…

Но откуда-то я знал совершенно точно: это не были мыши, и это не был ветер. Это было нечто… другое.

Громкий тягостный вздох словно бы дрожью прошелся по всему дому, заставляя внутри меня все заледенеть. Так вздыхают старики, когда пробуждаются от очень и очень долго сна, который с каждым разом все больше напоминает смерть.

Потом раздался первый шаг, тяжелый и неловкий. А затем второй, третий… Медленные шаги явственно направлялись к лестнице, когда с меня словно сошло это оцепенение и я бросился бежать.

Бежать, совершенно не разбирая дороги, чудом, не иначе, я бросился именно к выходу во двор, а не куда-то вглубь дома. Откуда-то во мне поселилось знание – знание, родившееся из тех бесполезных, казалось бы, предчувствий, что так безуспешно пытались развить во всех нас в Мискатонике: ошибись я тогда дверью – наружу бы никогда больше не вышел.

Клянусь, я чуть не сбил Коллинза с ног. Ему даже пришлось ухватиться за жалобно скрипнувшую калитку, чтобы не упасть. На все его расспросы о том, что же меня так напугало, я только и мог, что качать головой – настолько был не в силах произнести ни слова, не то что толком описать чувство, что охватило меня в том доме.

Наконец, Коллинз, так и не добившись вразумительного ответа, приобнял меня за плечи и повел в сторону гостиницы. Только спустя пару минут я достаточно успокоился, чтобы обратить внимание на его задумчивый вид.

– Чем закончился разговор с ван Гейтом? – наконец, спросил я, когда молчание стало совсем уж невыносимым.

– Он настойчиво приглашает вернуться, – тут же, словно только и дожидался подобного вопроса, ответил Коллинз. – Возможно, даже сегодня – на ужин.

Меня передернуло от мысли, что придется есть в подобном месте, и я поспешно отказался от подобного приглашения.

– Боюсь, – сказал я, – что я явно не произвел на него должного впечатления и окончательно испортил его своим поспешным уходом. Не стоит усугублять и без этого неприятную для нас обоих ситуацию.

Коллинз издал какой-то странный звук, словно одновременно хмыкнул и усмехнулся, и на удивление серьезно спросил:

– А у тебя есть мечта?

Я даже сбился с шага. От Коллинза подобных разговоров можно было совершенно точно не ждать. На меня он произвел в свое время впечатление исключительно приземленного человека, который думает только о насущном, совершенно не тратит время на пустые разговоры и уж тем более – на мечты.

А Коллинз тем временем ждал ответа, даже остановился и крепче сжал мое плечо, стараясь заглянуть в глаза.

– Одна-единственная, – вкрадчиво произнес он, все усиливая хватку. – Которая исполнится – и все будет прекрасно. Так, что лучше просто и не может быть. И за которую ты готов заплатить любую цену.

Я сделал шаг назад, пытаясь незаметно сбросить со своего плеча руку Коллинза, но тот вцепился буквально до синяков. Глаза его были совершенно сумасшедшими и горели каким-то нехорошим огоньком, словно у фанатика. Такие глаза я в свое время видел у одного совершенно безумного проповедника, который твердил, что совсем скоро все мы умрем от гнева Господнего.

А Коллинз тем временем все ждал ответа.

– Есть, – нехотя согласился я. – У всех есть такая мечта, просто не все об этом знают.

Коллинз быстро закивал.

– И у меня. И скажи… – он моргнул, и безумный огонек в его глазах мгновенно потух. – Скажи, ты на все ради нее готов? Какую бы цену ни потребовалось заплатить?

Я напряженно рассмеялся, жалея, что в принципе ответил на его вопрос.

– Убивать за нее я точно не пойду, – неудачно отшутился я и, теперь не скрываясь, вырвал руку из хватки Коллинза. – Идем, уже темнеет.

Небо над нами и правда давно затянуло тучами, сейчас висевшими над головами так низко, словно еще немного – и их можно было бы коснуться. Где-то вдалеке со стороны кладбища на мгновение сверкнула молния, и спустя секунды нас буквально оглушил длинный раскат грома.

Я поспешно поднял воротник куртки, закрывая шею от поднявшегося ветра, а еще через мгновение с неба обрушилась самая настоящая стена дождя. Мы с Коллинзом переглянулись и, как мальчишки, бросились бежать.

Дорога под ногами тут же стала скользкой от мокрой грязи, а ветер бил прямо в грудь, замедляя наше движение, поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что на пороге гостиницы мы появились мокрыми до нитки и замерзшими до костей.

О’Райли на это лишь хмыкнул и велел сначала идти переодеться, а потом спуститься вниз, что мы и сделали.

Нас уже ждали дымящиеся тарелки с обедом (хотя, учитывая время, это был скорее ранний ужин) и две большие кружки с темно-коричневым напитком. Я взял одну из них и сделал небольшой глоток.

– Ром?

О’Райли лишь довольно потер руки и поднял на стойку весело звякнувший ящик с бутылками.

– Благодетель велел о вас хорошенько позаботиться.

Я в удивлении приподнял брови, но сделал еще один глоток. Сколько лет я уже не пил алкоголь? Точно не с начала сухого закона, но все равно достаточно долго, года три так точно, если не больше. И уж совершенно точно не пил рома, похожего на этот: мягкого и сладкого, не обжигающего рот и горло. Такие напитки не про нашу честь.

О чем же таком ван Гейт беседовал с Коллинзом, если расщедрился на подобное? Если судить по необыкновенно задумчивому и даже хмурому Коллинзу, ничего хорошего в том доме не произошло.

Поужинали быстро и так же быстро пересели из-за столика поближе к самому О’Райли за стойку. Тот лишь усмехнулся на это и достал початую бутылку, разливая ром по кружкам.

Что происходило дальше, помню смутно. Помню, что разговаривали с О’Райли о каких-то совершенно посторонних вещах. О семье, о том, ждет ли нас кто-то в Нью-Йорке или мы просто одни из тех смельчаков, что ехали наудачу – попытать счастье. О мечтах.

Этот момент мне почему-то хорошо запал в память. Я сидел, тяжело опираясь левой рукой о стол, а в правой сжимая кружку. Вкрадчивый и негромкий голос О’Райли, казалось, проникал сразу в мозг, а Коллинз не сводил с меня тяжелого пристального взгляда. Рядом с ним стояло уже две пустые бутылки.

Коллинз за весь вечер (да и почти половину ночи) так и не произнес ни слова. Лишь методично напивался, опустошая кружку немалого объема буквально в два глотка, к запеченному же картофелю, что поставил нам О’Райли в качестве закуски, он даже не притронулся. И все не сводил с меня тяжелого задумчивого взгляда. Но спустя мгновение О’Райли снова спросил что-то о моих дальнейших планах на жизнь, и я с трудом перевел взгляд уже на него.

Пора остановиться пить. Я с трудом поднялся, покачнулся, но лишь махнул рукой, когда О’Райли потянулся, чтобы придержать меня за локоть.

– Я сам, – как можно более внятно произнес я, обретя равновесие. – Спсбо за компнию, но я… спать.

И медленно пошел в сторону лестниц. Слышал, как О’Райли что-то крикнул в сторону (так и не разобрал, что именно), а спустя пару минут, когда я уже доковылял до лестницы и собирался покорять ее крутые ступени, на мой пояс легли чьи-то холодные ладони.  


– Я вам помогу, – тихо сказал подошедший Аарон, закидывая мою руку на свои плечи. – Осторожнее.

Я тогда широко улыбнулся и тяжело повис в его несмелой хватке. Аарон ощутимо покачнулся под мои весом, но устоял на ногах.

От него пахло чем-то… нездешним. Свежим ароматом яблок и почему-то хороших сигарет. Я сам не заметил, как начал склоняться к его шее, вдыхая этот запах и чувствуя, как внутри словно сжимается какая-то пружина.

– Сэр, – словно издалека донеся до меня его негромкий голос. – Сэр, что вы…

И тут я его толкнул. Аарон даже не успел никак среагировать, а я уже прижал его к стене, не давая пошевелиться, и уткнулся лицом в его шею, дыша этим ароматом яблок и прикасаясь губами.

Я чувствовал, как ускорился его пульс. И это пьянило много больше, чем весь выпитый внизу ром.

– Они тебя обижают, – еле слышно прошептал я. – Не понимают, какое ты сокровище. Я бы тебя берег – никогда бы не обижал.

Аарон уперся руками в мою грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Глупый – в нем просто не было силы, чтобы это сделать. Я лишь прижался еще крепче, упираясь твердеющим членом в его пах, чувствуя каждый изгиб его тела, и, притронувшись одной рукой к его лицу, коснулся губами его губ.

Те были плотно сжаты.

– А у тебя глаза карие, – произнес я неожиданно для самого себя и необычайно трезво, – или серые?

Аарон даже замер, больше не пытаясь меня оттолкнуть. Я склонился ниже, почти касаясь носом его лица. Меня знатно качало, поэтому сфокусировать внимание на чем-либо было сложно, а особенно – в столь неверном свете.

– Точно, карие… – и, подумав, добавил. – А у О’Райли они желтые. Странно, правда?

А дальше – одна сплошная тьма.

Когда я в следующий раз открыл глаза, была уже глубокая ночь. Я еще некоторое время лежал, смотрел на темный потолок, борясь с дурнотой, и пытался понять, что же меня разбудило. А потом услышал это еще раз.

Меня разбудил странный звук, доносящийся из коридора. Я с трудом сел, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота, и посмотрел в сторону кровати Коллинза. Та оставалась нетронутой, не было видно и его вещей.

А потом звук повторился.

То ли громкий шорох, то ли тихий скрежет – прямо за дверью. Затем – тяжелые шаги. Шаги, один в один похожие на те, что я слышал в том заброшенном доме. В комнате потянуло холодом. Я медленно встал на ноги и поднял с подоконника тяжелый графин с водой.

Шаги остановились. Половые доски чуть скрипнули под дополнительным весом. Тихий шорох по двери, словно кто-то вслепую шарил по ней, а потом дверная ручка – я на удивлении ясно ее видел – медленно опустилась вниз, и дверь толкнули.

Не описать никакими словами мое облегчение, когда дверь не поддалась. Кто-то толкнул дверь еще раз, но нет. Я сунул руку в карман брюк. В мою ладонь тут же ткнулся теплый ключ.

Я мог поклясться чем угодно, что не помню ни мгновения после событий в коридоре. Ни как заходил в комнату, ни как ложился. И уж тем более – как запирал дверь и клал ключ в карман.

Но тогда… как?

В этот момент по двери ударили, от чего, казалось, содрогнулся весь дом. Я невольно отпрянул назад, расплескав воду и чуть не выронив графин. Удар страшной силы повторился, но дверь – эта хлипкая и казавшаяся почти картонной дверь – устояла. На мгновение мне показалось, что порог перед ней вспыхнул чем-то пронзительно-белым.

А потом я услышал собачий рык, быстро перешедший в истошный лай. Собаки так отчаянно лают только перед величайшей опасностью: когда они сами боятся до дрожи, но не смеют подвести хозяина и сбежать.

Все стихло в один момент, словно резко замолчавшее радио. Ни лая. Ни шороха. Ни вообще какого-либо звука. На подобный шум должен был сбежаться весь дом: его не могли не услышать остальные. Но сколько я ни стоял около окна, одной рукой прижимая к себе почти пустой графин, а в другой сжимая ключ от номера, так ничего и не дождался. Ни чужих шагов, ни скрипа ступенек, ни голосов.

Все жильцы дома спали, словно никто ничего не слышал. Или… Я сглотнул, чувствуя, как тошнота снова подкатила к горлу. Или никто не захотел что-либо услышать.

Я дрожащими руками поставил графин на подоконник, тяжело опершись на него руками, от чего тот жалобно скрипнул, открыл окно, впуская холодный осенний воздух, и выглянул наружу.

Внизу терялась в тенях темная улица. Ни прохожего – никого. Практически истлевший месяц почти не давал света, но я уже знал, что там, если смотреть чуть наискосок и направо (на два часа, как сказал бы один мой знакомый), можно разглядеть церковь и старое кладбище.

А вот если смотреть сразу налево…

Дом ван Гейта был ярко освещен. Свет горел во всех комнатах, на всех этажах, словно там был большой прием, как в светских домах. Я мог поклясться, что сейчас в доме не осталось ни одного темного уголка в отличие от того, как это было во время нашего утреннего визита. Словно от его нынешних гостей не нужно было ничего прятать.

Я снова перевел взгляд на пустую кровать Коллинза. Почему его нет? Едва ли потому, что дверь заперта: у О’Райли просто не может не быть запасных ключей. Но тогда… почему?

В памяти одним за другим всплывали его странные вопросы. А еще предложение поужинать у ван Гейта. И непременно сегодня. Там ли он сейчас? В этом страшном, пропитанном отвратительными миазмами доме?

Я тяжело сел на кровать и решил, что дождусь Коллинза и потребую ответа на все свои вопросы. Просижу столько, сколько потребуются, и не сомкну глаз, что бы ни произошло. Разумеется, не миновало и четверти часа, как меня сморил сон.

Проснулся я с затекшим телом, когда давно уже перевалило за полдень, а солнце ярко освещало комнату. Коллинза все так же не было.

Я медленно сел в кровати (голова болела просто нещадно) и неуверенно попытался размять затекшую шею. Давно мне не снились столь безумные и даже страшные сны. Ночные шорохи, запертые двери… Так и с ума сойти недолго. Я усмехнулся и встал.

Да, это всего лишь сон. Мало ли что могло привидеться затуманенному алкоголем разуму? Длительное нервное напряжение, опьянение – все это просто не могло не привести к подобному сумасшествию. Всего лишь сон…

Осталось найти Коллинза и убедить его, что из города лучше уходить, даже если это придется делать пешком. Сам я не желал находиться здесь ни одного лишнего часа. Поэтому я умылся, кое-как привел себя в порядок (подозреваю, что запах от меня шел тот еще, но тут уже ничего не поделаешь), достал ключ, закатившийся уж под кровать, и отпер дверь.

Отпер и замер на пороге, отчаянно отказываясь верить собственным глазам.

– Нет, – я даже произнес это вслух, не в силах удержать внутри себя рвущиеся наружу слова. – Нет, этого просто не может быть.

Весь пол перед комнатой покрывали длинные и глубокие царапины, словно оставленные чьими-то острыми когтями. Совсем как перед заброшенным домом. Я осторожно, полный суеверного страха даже коснуться этих следов, выскользнул из комнаты и бросился вниз по лестнице. Взглянуть на дверь нашей с Коллинзом комнаты я так и не решился.

А еще мне нужны были ответы. И кажется, существовало только одно место, где я мог бы их получить.

Пришлось вновь некоторое время поблуждать по совершенно одинаковым улицам, прежде чем я смог выйти к тому дому. И, клянусь, если бы своими глазами не видел его вчерашним вечером, я ни за что не поверил бы, что подобные изменения возможны. Если подобные слова применимы к зданию, то дом словно… постарел лет на пятьдесят. Прежде достаточно крепкий, он словно обветшал и выглядел так, будто грозился вот-вот рухнуть на голову любого безумца, что зайдет внутрь. Но разве у меня был выбор?

Я обошел следы когтей на земле, сейчас вызывающие во мне дрожь, аккуратно поднялся по скрипящему крыльцу и толкнул дверь.

Внутри, насколько хватало взгляда, был полный разгром. Пол покрывали книжные листы и длинные глубокие царапины, под которыми, я подозреваю, скрывались уже бесполезные руны, что когда-то защищали это место, практически вся мебель оказалась разнесена в щепки, а лестница на второй этаж была продавленной, словно по ней поднимался кто-то, обладающий просто колоссальным весом. Или спускался с нее.

Я поднял с пола отломанную ножку стула и надежно припер входную дверь: последнее, чего мне хотелось бы, как и в прошлый раз во время моего посещения этого места, это остаться запертым здесь. А потом, глубоко вдохнув, словно перед прыжком в холодный омут, шагнул внутрь.

Честно, я не представлял, что именно ищу. Знал только – знал где-то глубоко внутри, на подкорке сознания, на уровне инстинктов, – что времени остается все меньше и меньше. А также знал, что отсюда я не смогу уйти просто так, не получив ответов. Глупое любопытство, в этот раз вполне способное меня погубить…  


Долго и бессмысленно перебирал я разорванные листы книг, даже не стараясь вникнуть в те слова, что мог разобрать. Не то, все не то… Но тогда что? Что именно мне сейчас нужно?

Осознание пришло словно бы свыше. Что бы я сам делал? Если бы меня окружало все это? Записывал бы и анализировал. А потом бы надежно спрятал. Но куда?

Я бросил на пол все собранные листы. Куда же, куда? Это должно быть место, где я сам проводил бы много времени. Но на которое не сразу же подумали бы, поэтому рабочий стол не подходит. Но что если…

Стул с резной спинкой нашелся в другом конце комнаты, куда почти не доходил солнечный свет. Я подтянул его поближе к центру, чтобы было лучше видно. И… Боже ж ты мой, да! Именно оно.

Всего один раз мне доводилось видеть такой тайник – под сидением стула. Сразу же под его мягкой частью был хитрый замок, но хватило одного верного движения, чтобы та легко откинулась, открывая содержимое тайника.

Это был достаточно толстый гроссбух, потертый от времени и от прикосновений. Дрожащими руками я его вытащил и медленно открыл.

Читать, разбирая неровный почерк, пришлось долго. Буквы, больше напоминающие диковинные рыболовные крючки, с трудом складывались в слова, но строчки то и дело съезжали, словно писавшая их рука соскальзывала, оставляя длинную и неровную линию.

По ощущениям я просидел с этими записями не менее двух, а то и трех часов. Читал, но то и дело отвлекался, иногда прислушиваясь к окружающим меня звукам, а иногда просто закрывая глаза, пытаясь уложить в голове все, что узнал. А закончив, выронил из рук гроссбух, закрыл лицо руками.

Это было просто немыслимо.

***

«Я уже очень давно ищу ответ: что за Тварь сюда призвали. Знаю только, что они называют его Королем и он носит желтый цвет.

Первым его обнаружил ван Гейт, но долго контролировать не смог, хотя и приложил к этому все свои усилия. Жаль, что мотивом его было не стремление сохранить жизни и души окружавших его людей в безопасности, а лишь человеческая алчность. Ван Гейт попросту не хотел ни с кем делиться своим знанием и возможностью получить желаемое.

Но его Королю было мало одной жертвы и одной платы за свои дары, и он нашел выход из его дома.

Интересно, чего именно пожелал ван Гейт? Неужели и правда всего лишь вечную жизнь? Глупец совершил старую как этот мир ошибку: пожелав вечной жизни, он забыл упомянуть вечную молодость».

«Наконец-то мои изыскания увенчались успехом! После длительной переписки с Мискатоникским университетом я теперь знаю его имя.

Это Хастур. Исполнитель желаний. Король, носящий Желтую маску.

Глупцы из Мискатоника не воспринимают меня всерьез. Они считают, что столь Древний просто не может оказаться в нашем маленьком городке и никак не дать о себе знать.

Чего же они ждут? Разрушений? Убийств? Местная детвора (да и их родители) уже давно извели всех кошек и собак в обмен на его дары. А он с каждым годом все голодней. Скоро они начнут резать друг друга».

«Чем большего ты хочешь, тем кровавее должна быть жертва. Кошки хватит разве что на бытовую мелочь. Три дня назад плакала малышка Сьюзи: ее старший брат порезал всех ее котят в обмен на новенькую удочку».

«Но какова ирония! Хастур заперт здесь, потому что жив призвавший его ван Гейт. Окружающие нашу долину леса закрывают ему выход, так как просто так сквозь них не пробраться. К тому же я постарался выставить защиту и перекрыл все пути из города досками, покрытыми рунами».

«Теперь никто из его слуг не может выйти и выпустить Хастура в большой мир. Не может вынести в себе частичку Короля, которая даст ему новую жизнь за пределами этого места. Он в ярости».

«Я сам не смею покинуть это место. У меня совершенно невообразимым образом не кончается в доме еда и запас бумаги для письма: он пытается меня соблазнить и заставить что-то загадать. А если ты загадал желание, то обратного пути уже не будет: ты либо добровольно принесешь кого-то жертву во славу Короля, либо сгоришь сам».

«Гроза сегодняшней ночью бушевала особенно сильно. Он в ярости, пытается добраться до меня».

«Снова эти следы во дворе. Господи, какие же огромные когти! Весь день покрывал входную дверь защитными рунами. Молюсь, чтобы они смогли их сдержать».

«Иногда мне кажется, что только двое в нашем городке не загадали своих желаний: я и тот мальчишка-полукровка. Дух удивительной силы: он в любой момент может одним желанием избавиться от колотящего его отца, но все еще крепится. В каком-то смысле я его даже уважаю».

«Ночь, почти не различаю строки, да и руки дрожат. Во дворе кто-то кричит от ужаса и боли, но разбудило меня не это. Я буквально чувствую, как разбиваются все мои защитные руны, что уничтожает Король своей волей.

Кто же стал той несчастной жертвой, через которую добираются и до меня? И что загадают, когда убьют уже меня?

Нет, я боюсь не за себя. Я в ужасе от страха за наш мир. Он не устоит, если Король вырвется наружу.

Заклинаю тебя, читающего эти строки. Кем бы ты ни был: беги отсюда. Передай эти записи в Мискатоникский университет, Массачусетс. А если не сможешь, то просто беги.

Они уже у двери, я слышу их шаги, слышу, как скрипят ступеньки крыльца под их весом. Все, прячу дневник, чтобы они не увидели.

Да благословит тебя Господь».

***

Было еще одно место, куда я просто не мог не прийти. Место, от которого стоило держаться как можно дальше, но именно там можно было найти последнее доказательство правдивости заметок старика.

Как будто мне было мало следов когтей, желтых глаз О’Райли или странных расспросов Коллинза. Как будто было мало той пачки Camel, что невероятным образом появилась в моем кармане вчера. Будто мало было моего вчерашнего почти сбывшегося желания.

Я хотел Аарона себе. Пора было перестать отрицать это. И лишь чудом вчера не случилось непоправимого.

Но все равно – да – мне было мало всего этого, и я спешил в место, куда идти совершенно точно не следовало.

На кладбище не было ни души. Я толкнул протяжно скрипнувшие ворота и вошел на его территорию. Никогда не был религиозным человеком, не верил в какие-то высшие силы (хотя сейчас был готов пересмотреть абсолютно все свои взгляды на сверхъестественное), но именно кладбища вызывали во мне какое-то чувство… Умиротворения? Спокойствия? Наверное, только поэтому я сейчас и находился здесь, а не бежал как можно дальше.

Я запахнул куртку и быстро пошел туда, где, как мне казалось, находились самые старые могилы. Долго вглядывался в покосившиеся надгробья с почти стершимися именами, ища одно-единственное имя. Вчитывался в каждую букву, почти потерялся среди возвышенных эпитафий, пока наконец не наткнулся на совершенно скромную плиту, на которой было всего три строчки.

«Джонатану ван Гейту, возлюбленному сыну, павшему за независимость. 15 марта 1827 – 28 декабря 1847».

Я дрожащей рукой коснулся холодного гранита.

Джонатан ван Гейт умер в двадцать лет. По словам старого ван Гейта – за независимость двадцать восьмого.

Война с Мексикой за Техас – за двадцать восьмой штат – шла с тысяча восемьсот сорок шестого по февраль сорок восьмого. Он не дожил считанные месяцы до конца этой войны.  


И случилось это почти сто лет назад. Теперь и упоминание Пруссии в расспросах ван Гейта обретало смысл: старик попросту потерялся во времени и не понимал, какой сейчас даже не год, а век.

Я одернул руку – гранит словно обжигал кожу – и сделал шаг назад.

Все. Я решительно больше ничего не хочу знать.

Резкий порыв ветра почти сбил меня с ног, толкнув на надгробие. Я ухватился за камень в попытке устоять, а в голове сами собой всплыли слова из дневника.

Хастур в гневе. И он близко.

Я с трудом выпрямился и медленно обернулся. Сам не знаю, что ожидал увидеть за своей спиной. Огромного зверя, чьи когти оставляли столь ужасающие следы? Настоящего монстра с рогами? Или и вовсе того, кого просто не может вообразить человеческий разум? А может, действительно фигуру Короля в желтой мантии?

Но я не увидел ничего из этого. Только тьму. Непроглядную и нездешнюю тьму, что разлилась в нескольких шагах среди могил. Клянусь, словно кусочек далекого космоса оказался на нашей Земле. Холодный, безразличный ко всему живому, не имеющий ни желаний, ни целей. Недоступный нашему пониманию. И несущий с собой лишь холод и смерть.

И тогда я бросился бежать.

Бежал в город, по его пустым (совершенно пустым, словно в нем людей и вовсе не осталось) улицам, мимо выкрашенного в желтый цвет домов. Сколько же тут желтого! Сколько тут его цветов!

Из-за угла на меня с лаем выскочила вчерашняя собака. Та самая, что я спас от мальчишек. Но, узнав меня, она замолчала и побежала следом, виляя хвостом. А я молился про себя, чтобы в гостинице никого не было, не было О’Райли с его желтыми глазами, который тоже замешен во всем этом кошмаре.

Все, что я хотел, это найти Коллинза, забрать свои вещи, сбежать отсюда как можно дальше и никогда не видеть всех этих людей.

Да и людей ли?

Первый этаж гостиницы был пуст. Я остановился в дверях, согнувшись и тяжело опираясь руками на собственные колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Собака за моей спиной громко гавкнула, но внутрь не зашла – лишь села, поджав под себя хвост. Словно, как и я, просто боялась зайти внутрь.

Но я должен. Должен найти Коллинза.

Дверь в комнату за барной стойкой была чуть приоткрыта, но оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Словно первый этаж и правда был пуст. Я перевел дыхание и выпрямился. План был прост: забрать вещи, найти Коллинза (даже если ради этого придется идти к самому ван Гейту) и уносить отсюда ноги.

Меня никто не окликнул, когда я поднимался по лестнице. В здании словно и правда не было никого. Я на мгновение замешкался перед нашей дверью (от следов на ней внутри все похолодело), а потом вошел в комнату.

На кровати, сгорбившись, сидел Коллинз. Волосы его были взлохмачены, а глаза покраснели, словно он долго сидел около костра и смотрел прямо на дым, но самое главное – он был жив. Я не сдержал радостного восклицания. Коллинз медленно поднял голову и посмотрел на меня.

– А, это ты, друг, – совершенно безэмоционально произнес он. – Что ты делаешь?

Я поспешно скидывал в сумку то немногое, что успел за эти пару дней вытащить, и, не оборачиваясь, произнес:

– Просто поверь мне: нам нужно уходить.

Коллинз ничего не ответил, краем глаза я увидел, как его рука скользнула под подушку.

– Простишь ли ты меня? – так же обезличено спросил он и поднялся на ноги, возвышаясь надо мной, присевшем на корточки.

В руках его был длинный широкий нож, похожий на те, коими разделывают мясо. Я также выпрямился, выпуская из рук сумку, с глухим стуком упавшую на пол. Коллинз стоял перед дверью, закрывая собой выход, но сам он медлил, словно не до конца решился на столь ужасный поступок.

– Джон, – тихо и как можно спокойнее позвал я его. – Джон, чтобы они тебе ни пообещали – все это ложь. Ты заплатишь за это слишком высокую цену.

Но Коллинз словно совсем меня не слышал.

– У меня будут деньги, – заговорил он, будто бы обращаясь к ножу и совсем не глядя на меня. – Много денег. Больше, чем я смогу когда-либо потратить. Больше не придется унижаться, выпрашивать работу, платы за которую хватит только на дешевое пиво и дешевую ночлежку.

– Джон, – позвал я снова. – Цена за все это того не стоит. Это…

И тут Коллинз поднял голову. В его глазах горел тот самый огонек безумия, что я заметил еще вчера и – глупец – не придал этому значения.

– Что угодно стоит того, – хриплым, словно бы не своим голосом ответил Коллинз и бросился на меня.

Только по счастливой случайности мне удалось увернуться от этого первого его удара, чуть не ставшего смертельным. Нож, устремленный в мою шею, лишь поцарапал ухо, а сам Коллинз едва не свалился, споткнувшись о мою сумку. Но и мне не удалось вырваться и сбежать: он успел схватиться за мою одежду и дернуть на себя.

На ногах мы все же не устояли – и кровать скрипнула под нашим общим весом. Коллинз наваливался сверху, пытаясь взмахнуть ножом, а я всеми силами старался одновременно не дать ему замахнуться и скинуть его с себя.

Казалось, что мы боролись целую вечность, но в какой-то момент, чуть не выронив нож, Коллинз умудрился схватить меня за воротник одежды и, потянув на себя, резко ударить головой об изножье кровати.

В глазах потемнело, и я обмяк на одно бесконечно долгое мгновение, едва не стоившее мне жизни. Я видел, как на лице Коллинза появилась довольная улыбка, полная торжества, как он, обхватив нож двумя руками, высоко замахнулся, чтобы вонзить его в мою грудь…

А затем он, покачнувшись, тяжело упал на меня.

***

Аарон все еще не выпустил из рук окровавленный молоток, когда помогал мне скинуть Коллинза на пол. Не произнес ни слова, когда я вытирал со своего лица кровь Джона и поспешно выворачивал его карманы в поисках денег, которые тот всегда имел при себе. Он лишь коротко вскрикнул, когда я слишком сильно сжал его руку и, подхватив сумку, потянул его за собой.

Мы с грохотом сбежали по лестнице, выбежали из гостиницы во двор – там нас снова с лаем встретила собака. И я потянул Аарона дальше по улице, откуда мы пришли с Коллинзом каких-то двое суток назад. Всего двое суток, а кажется – целая жизнь.

Никто за нами не гнался, но мы все равно бежали: внутри все сжималось от мысли о том, чтобы остановиться хотя бы ради того, чтоб перевести дыхание.

Аарон чуть запинался, но послушно бежал за мной.

Резкие порывы ветра то и дело ударяли нас в грудь, почти сбивая с ног, но быстро стихали, словно Хастур, их Король, никак не мог решить, выпустить нас или нет.

Но вот граница города… Я бежал чуть впереди, совершенно забыв о тех нелепых досках, что перекрывали дорогу. Упав, я до крови ободрал ладони и явно совершенно сбил колени. А еще очень хотел верить, что так громко треснули не мои кости, а лишь старое дерево. Аарон в беспомощности замер рядом, словно не решаясь подойти ближе.

– Идем же, – я снова схватил его за руку и потянул за собой.

Возможно, мне показалось, но первый шаг Аарон делал нерешительно, словно боялся чего-то. Гнева Короля? Или в нем жил суеверный страх всего нового, если парнишка ни разу не покидал город?

Тем не менее ничего не произошло, и дальше он бежал едва ли не быстрее немного хромающего меня. В какой-то момент вести начал уже он: по его наводке мы свернули чуть в сторону от дороги и бросились куда-то сквозь колючие кусты, цепляющиеся за одежду и больно царапающие руки.  


Казалось, что Аарон к чему-то напряженно прислушивается. А потом услышал и я: тяжелый ход товарного поезда. Мы переглянулись, поняв друг друга без слов, и изо всех сил бросились вперед к нашему единственному спасению.

Не буду утомлять рассказом о том, как мы догоняли поезд, как запрыгивали в единственный открытый вагон. Не потому, что не хочу, а потому, что все эти минуты сложились для меня в одно сплошное движение, в одну сплошную гонку без надежды на спасение. Откуда-то я знал совершенно точно: если мы не уберемся как можно дальше от этого места до заката, нас уже ничто не спасет.

Но мы спаслись. Успели запрыгнуть на поезд – поезд, который увезет нас так далеко, как только это возможно. Я не знал, куда он движется, как долго нам ехать, но все это было совсем неважно.

Мы выбрались.

Я выдохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Так спокойно я не ощущал себя уже давно.

Аарон сидел напротив меня, касаясь своими длинными ногами моих ног, и дрожал то ли от холода, то ли от пережитого потрясения. Я подался вперед и осторожно сжал его руку.

– Эй, – тихо позвал я. – Все будет хорошо. Я тебя не брошу.

Но Аарон лишь покачал головой. Губы его дрожали, а я неожиданно понял: он боится. Боится до ужаса, до истерики, и с этим нужно срочно что-то делать.

Я быстро пересел к нему и обнял его за плечи. Тот замер, словно кукла, в моих объятиях. Я склонился к его уху:

– Не бойся, – тихо шепнул я. – То, что произошло вчера… Этого не повторится, я обещаю.

К моему удивлению Аарон уверенно кивнул:

– Я знаю, – голос его чуть дрожал, но говорил он относительно твердо. – Вчера это были не вы – это был Король. Он… он хотел, чтобы вы тоже загадали желание. Совсем как ваш друг.

Мне только и оставалось, что кивнуть.

– Я читал дневник того старика, – Аарон в недоумении посмотрел на меня, и я поспешно пояснил: – К чьему дому ты приносил цветы. Он все написал про этого Короля. И про то, что в городе не продались ему только он и ты.

– Да, – эхом отозвался Аарон, обняв себя за колени, и неожиданно рассмеялся. – Только он и не продался. Единственный. Я... Я ему носил цветы… после всего этого. Только не желтые. Желтый – это их цвет.

И снова рассмеялся, еще громче.

– И ты, – осторожно напомнил я, не понимая, что можно сделать с этой истерикой. – Ты тоже не поддался искушению и не загадал желание, хотя у тебя были очень весомые причины.

Аарон резко замолчал, словно не он смеялся всего мгновение назад. Поднял дрожащую руку, вытер слезы с лица и медленно повернул голову ко мне.

– А вы так и не поняли? – хрипло произнес он, не сводя с меня взгляда ярко-желтых глаз. – Я загадал вас четыре дня назад.


End file.
